


Reminisce

by Nyrob



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, clothes are important apparently, wonwoo is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyrob/pseuds/Nyrob
Summary: Clothes suddenly became the representation of the sweet, old days with Wonwoo.





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is oh-my-svt and requests are open!!

“Wonwoo, I’m home,” I called out as I closed the door behind me. I took off my shoes, my feet relishing in their newfound freedom. I walked to the kitchen and put my bag down by the island.

By the fridge, I saw a sticky note pasted on it. It had Wonwoo’s handwriting and it said, “I’m in our room probably reading with earphones on or I’m taking a nap”

Smiling, I walked to our shared room to see the former— he was plopped on the bed, indeed reading with his earphones plugged in his ears.

I sat next to him on the bed, surprising him slightly. His shock was immediately changed with joy as a smile appeared on his lips.

“How was work?” he asked, taking off his earphones. “It was okay,” I hummed while staring at his face, smiling.

“Did you eat dinner yet?” it was my turn to ask. “Sadly, yes,” he said, feigning a slight pout. I giggled at his pout, and he continued, “I thought we were gonna watch a movie tonight? You promised me we’d watch that horror movie.”

“Oh, right!” I exclaimed. “I’ll change clothes while you go set up the movie in the living room,” I said as I tried to push him off the bed. He chuckled at my actions before going out of the room.

I comfortably changed into my pajamas, and without realizing, my thoughts strayed off to me and Wonwoo.

A white blouse suddenly caught my attention, it was mine. Remembering how we met always made me smile.

_It all started when I was in a rush to my work, when Wonwoo, a handsome stranger, bumped into me and spilled his iced coffee._

Pretty cliché, I know, but he was such a gentleman, I can’t help but be interested right thereafter.

I looked at the dresser to see a beige hoodie, it was large so it’s undoubtedly his. That piece of clothing was the first hoodie he let me take home back then. _I remembered how I fell asleep in its warmth, in its scent, and in how it reminded me of Wonwoo._

There was this blue coat beside my blouse, it’s Wonwoo’s. Funnily enough, it had a memory engraved in it, too.

He wore it on our engagement.

_I remember the day like it was the back of my hand. He took me to the city’s biggest bookstore, a place we could both enjoy. Giddy like a child, he suggested me books, walking from aisle to aisle, until he got me holding a stack of five books._

_He told me to read the descriptions on the backs of the books, and I admit, some of them were interesting. Then he told me, by the order of the books he gave, to read the first words each._

**_I, Love, You, Will, You_ **

_“Marry me?” I looked to the side to see him kneeling on one knee, his hands grasping an opened velvet box with a ring sitting on its cushion. He had this smile on his face that never failed to make my heart flutter. With a smile of my own, I said, “Yes!”_

I turned around to see Wonwoo peeking. “Hey, how long were you standing there?” I chuckled. “I just arrived, I was wondering why you were standing in front of the dresser even though you were already dressed,” he said, a raised brow decorating his face.

“I was thinking about how memorable some days were, even just seeing the clothes we wore on those days made me reminisce about it,” I contently sighed.

The both of us walked to the living room and went straight for the couch. I scooted closer to Wonwoo until I was lying my head by his neck, my arms around his waist.

“What memories did you remember?” Wonwoo asked. I sat up properly, and looked at him. I saw his pupils widen as he looked straight into my eyes. I contently sighed before leaning onto the couch, not daring to break eye contact with him.

“I remembered the day we first met, the first time you lent me your hoodie, and the day you proposed,” I smiled. My words made him blush, making me smile even more (and maybe make my face heat up).

“I can’t believe I’m about to marry you, you know that? I just can’t wait,” he says as he begins to play with my hand. “Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” I giggled as he laced his fingers with mine. “Maybe it’s both our line.”

* * *

 

“Honey, go turn off the lights,” Wonwoo urged. “I don’t want to,” I whined. “But why?” he asked. “The movie will scare me more, no joke,” I said.

“But you have me here with you, isn’t that enough?” he asked as he feigned hurt.

“Wonwoo, you’re scared of dogs.”

“Hey, I grew up being chased by them. Valid reason if I do say so myself.”

“Even chihuahuas, Wonwoo. Chihuahuas!”

“...they’re agressive, okay?”

I laughed at this and said, “I was just kidding. I’d still say you’re a pretty brave person.” Wonwoo smiled, gave me a kiss on my nose, and pulled me closer to his embrace.


End file.
